Descent into Darkness
by WalkeroftheNight
Summary: When she was a woman-child herself, naught much more than a 5th year student at Hogwarts, Kagome Higurashi disappeared so suddenly from their world that many thought her dead. But now she has come back. Back to a world on the brink of a war that threatens all she knows and even those she holds dear. Professor. Witch. Enigma. She is that and more. Rating to Change (all media used)
1. Chapter 1xx

**_Fade To Gray has had it's name changed to Will-o'-the-Wisp _**

_The story is a Harry Potter x Inuyasha crossover that will involve ALL media from both sides_

_Harry Potter - movies, books, and anything else _

_Inuyasha - movies, anime / comics, and manga _

_Not only that but the established stories will be adjusted accordingly to fit in with the storyline here_

**_-.-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

_So if you are expecting them, kindly go elsewhere. It's a major pet peeve of mine when I read crossovers that have potential and Kagome is **still** paired with Inuyasha / Sessshomaru. _

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts _

**_amplified thoughts_**

* * *

**SETTING: 1995-96**

_*****Ain't never gonna sell my soul_**_*_**

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" The voice, barely pitched above a whisper, was still tanged with an accent which professed that the United Kingdom had not been home for many years.

And though it was soft, whispering from the shadows that crept along the edges of the dimly lit room, it still served in rousing the man standing beside the window. Albus Dumbledore, halfblooded wizard and Headmaster of Hogwarts himself. An older wizard, one that reached well over a hundred years of age though he did have his moments when he seemed to be someone younger, was not garbed in his typical colorful robes that marked the Welcoming Feast for returning and new students to Hogwarts. Rather he was dressed within the depths of a faded ash gray robe that nearly made him invisible against the smoky gray of the stones that lined the walls of the room itself.

While outside, and adding to the gloom which dominated the dampened interior of the ancient castle's rooms, the sky was dark and turbulent. In fact one could say it was even too stormy. For the last month and a half, ever since September had "rolled through" it had been raining nonstop without any sign of letting up. Dark clouds hovered almost endlessly upon the horizon as if a foretelling of things that were to come. Maybe it really was a warning of things to come. After all less than three months ago _**He**_, the one that shouldn't be named, had revived himself.

For a moment the silence reigned supreme except for the crackling of the fire that could be found against one wall before the elderly wizard turned from the window. His hands shifted open slightly as if he was considering something unseen. "I must admit that this is something I did not foresee happening."

Even as he spoke the wizard turned so that he was no longer looking out the window towards the dreary weather but rather to the interior of the room itself. A handful of torches, barely even they were enough to cast light into the surroundings, sputtered against the old stone of the wall and did nothing more than fill the room with the scent of wood fire. Sharp and pungent it would have filled the lungs and brought tears to the eyes if left to burn for too long or too heavily but the torches were magically infused and would only burn when someone was in the room and immediately stop when the room was vacant. If one was to look outside they would have seen small puffs of smoke escaping from a chimney that did not exist, an illusion cast by magic in the off chance that some non magically inclined Muggle got that close to the castle.

But in turning, casting his features more into the light themselves, if anyone happened upon the Headmaster of the infamous Magical School of Hogwarts they would have been immediately struck by how **_old _**the wizard happened to look. Wizards and witches aged more slowly than their non-magical brethren, as magic could be used to eliminate many of the diseases and illnesses that plagued their "normal" counterparts, however Dumbledore looked every bit his age as he stood by the window. There was a haggardness to his appearance that the man usually did not show to other individuals, and definitely did not reveal to the students that happened to call Hogwarts their home. One could almost say that there was something in his stance which professed Dumbledore would much rather be sitting down.

"Unexpected or unwanted," the lifting voice came again from the other side of the room. The massive Headmaster's desk serving as something of an unspoken barrier between the two individuals.

"Does it matter which?"

"In a way yes," light blue, so pale as to almost be gray, robes swished against the stone floor as the second speaker still partially swallowed within the shadows reached a slender elegant hand towards the pole upon which the Phoenix Fawkes rested. The majestic red on gold bird, a creature of legend second only to the true dragons of the far northern regions and not unlike the more commonplace wyverns, thrilled a soft note at the touch and turned his head so that the other could scratch at an itchy spot along the right side of his head. "Even the best Seers, Mopsus, was never truly accurate."

"And yet the Sybil's Prophecy is proving to be something if not accurate." There was no glee in Dumbledore's voice but he didn't seem overly moved by his own words.

A shift of weight and then the stranger turned from Fawkes to consider the Headmaster with eyes as cutting and as intense as the hunting gaze of some large cat in an unblinking gaze. Azure blue they were extremely distinctive against features that were otherwise clearly Asian. "That maybe so. But Headmaster as you requested my presence please tell me why you want me here at Hogwarts.

It was just shy of a change of subject, and not very stealthy at that, but Dumbledore had enough tact to understand when things were best left unsaid. "Well Miss..."

* * *

**NOTES:**

Mopsus - legendary "seer" in real life, said to be one of the most powerful if not the most powerful.

**Wyverns and Dragons**

Harry Potter's "dragons" - particularly in the movies - are wyverns NOT dragons. Wyverns are two legged with wings, dragons are four legged with wings.

I mentioned that this - _ a creature of legend second only to the true dragons of the far northern regions and not unlike the more commonplace wyverns - _and as such will possibly include REAL dragons in this story.

**Mystery Figure** - if you didn't figure, Kagome Higurashi. As stated in the introduction Kagome was _**once** _part of the world of magic which she left as a child, why and how and where she went will be explained later. But as such she is NOT a child, she is an adult about the age of Severus Snape and the Marauders, etc.

-.-

Will-o'-the-wisp legend - there's two legends to this, one states that the wisp will lead you to safety and the other says that it will lead you astray and then simply vanish leaving you lost. Wait to see which version this will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fade To Gray has had it's name changed to Will-o'-the-Wisp _**

**_-.-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

_So if you are expecting them, kindly go elsewhere. It's a major pet peeve of mine when I read crossovers that have potential and Kagome is **still** paired with Inuyasha / Sessshomaru. _

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts _

**_amplified thoughts_**

* * *

**SETTING: 1995-96 **

_*****The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_**_*_**

"What do you think is going on?" The voice, raised barely above a whisper, tore at Harry James Potter's attention and his eyes flickered to the side to consider the blue eyes of his friend, one Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley.

"I have no idea." Truthfully he didn't, he seriously doubted any of the students did for even Malfoy looked unusually uneasy even unnerved from the Slytherin table, but there was a sort of underlying tension to the air that couldn't be denied regardless.

Nevertheless even at first glance, and if one was more interested in conversing with their friends, by all rights and purposes it seemed that there was nothing going on. This was nothing more than a usual gathering at the Great Hall while students awaited the dinner to be served. But even as the thought trickled through the depths of Harry Potter's mind he dismissed it. If the students were acting normally, except for the ones that looked as wary as Ron and Malfoy did and which he himself probably reflected too had he a mirror to see himself, the same couldn't be said of the teachers themselves that had amassed at the High Table.

**Yes.**

He wasn't mistaken, the tension came from the teachers themselves. They were not overly nervous, there wasn't any obvious concern in Minerva McGonagall's features and if he wasn't mistaken Remus Lupin actually looked to be more amused than anything. And yet even so. There was something in the way that Filius Flitwick, the Charms Professor, was not capable of sitting still as he spoke with Rolanda Hooch who was sitting on the little man's right hand side. The flying instructor seemed somewhere between boredom and exhaustion and yet the yellow eyed witch could not quit tapping her fingers upon the table despite how that had to be distracting in the midst of a conversation. While, and no less surprising, there was no denying that there was a rather predominant scowl upon the features of Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin House as the bat pinched the bridge of his nose in response to something Remus was telling to his dour colleague.

"You don't think it has anything to do with the new Professor do you?" The voice, a surprise when Harry's attention had been solely upon the table, pulled his gaze to the last member of their little group.

"What new professor, Hermione?" Apparently Ron's attention too because it was the red head that asked before the question had even left Harry's lips.

The bushy haired witch paused for a moment, looking at Ron as if the red head had been living under a rock for the entirety of the summer months that they had been away from Hogwarts, before the Muggle-born Hermione Granger graced them both with an answer. "Did you _**not**_ read the Prophet? Professor... "

Whatever Hermione meant to say though was swallowed with a sharp brass ringing sound, one that could be heard even over the mutterings of the Great Hall and numerous students anxious for the Feast and Sorting to start. As if one great big puppet almost every eye turned to the High Table as the Headmaster, decked out in festive violet robes and a rather gaudy green hat, stood.

"If I can have your attention please." The Headmaster had to be using the Sonorus charm for the older wizard's voice had never been that loud before. "As most of you may have heard over the summer Professor Sprout's niece and her family were attacked by Death Eaters..."

Almost immediately voices rang out again, students nervously muttering amongst themselves until Dumbledore rang his... cup, tapping the fork against the glass... and the ringing resounded through the Hall again. This was _**important** _and Harry leaned forward, eyes focused. "Professor Sprout's relations were unfortunately killed in the attack and to assist her family, our esteemed Pomona has entered into a partial retirement."

The reaction, as mouths muttered Death Eaters back and forth amongst the students, was like the Muggle "wave". Voices rose and fell as the story was warped here and there people that had "heard" facts adding erroneous information to what it was that Dumbledore had just disclosed. Twice Harry overheard some of his fellow Gryffindors say something that was utterly contradictory or simply impossible. As if Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, himself would be present at the attack.

Another ringing tap as Dumbledore clinked his glass again. Once, twice and then a hush fell once again on the third chiming ring. "However, at her insistence, I must extend my thanks to Remus Lupin and Severus Snape for traveling to Mahoutokoro for a more than suitable replacement."

Harry's eyes were drawn to both men at the mentioning of their names, Remus sitting two seats down from Minerva and Snape nearly at the end of the table closest to why the Slytherins sat. The cinnamon haired professor was leaning back, looking somewhere between amused and smug even. But even so there was no denying that the werewolf's condition had begun to take its toll for the grey was growing ever more pronounced in the other's hair. On the other hand the ill-temped Potions Master looked as if he had swallowed a sour grape or taken a bite out of a lemon. Harry had never thought that the man's scowl could become even more pronounced and vaguely wondered if the dark eyed wizard's features would freeze like that.

But then Dumbledore was continuing. "Madam Higurashi if you could please come and take the seat here so that the students can see whom it is I am talking about."

There was movement from the other side of the High Table, where Hagrid was sitting and Harry realized that in his fleeting consideration of the staff table he hadn't realized someone was standing beside the half giant. But then compared to the huge man she seemed to be nothing more than a pixie even if she happened to be standing while the hairy half-giant himself happened to be sitting. She had to be 5'4'', maybe 5'6'' if she was fortunate as it was hard to judge height at these distances, and happened to be so slender that it looked as if a strong breeze would be more than capable of knocking the woman from her feet.

A litheness amplified by the fact that unlike the other professors the woman herself was not wearing witch's robes, instead she was dressed very Muggle like in a simple black shirt and light colored nearly off white beige tinted pants that billowed around the ankles. Her features were softer, more delicately rounded than what could be considered traditional amongst Europeans, and there was a slight squint to her eyes as she glanced towards the Headmaster which identified her origins as easily as the thick tangles of hair pulled into a high ponytail. _**Asian.** _But there was nothing Asian about the sharp intensity of what appeared to be blue, bright blue, eyes as they swept across the sea of students as the woman ended her conversation with Hagrid and turned to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Headmaster," the voice was accented, she was definitely not from the UK and added an even more exotic sensation than her looks.

Despite himself Harry couldn't quite keep his thoughts closed. "Well this is going to be interesting."

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Will-o'-the-wisp legend** - there's two legends to this, one states that the wisp will lead you to safety and the other says that it will lead you astray and then simply vanish leaving you lost. Wait to see which version this will be.

**Changed from Pomfrey to Pomona Sprout.**

Mahoutokoro is a Japanese "wizarding" school so yeah that works.

Again Kagome is an adult. For the record, for those that may not know, Madam is not merely an address for elderly females it is an address used to show _**respect** _to a female [usually professional].


End file.
